di Balik Selubung Asap
by Fvvn
Summary: Sousuke, Sains, situs KauTabung, Rin, dan es kering, adalah sekumpulan kata kunci yang merangkum inti dari fic ini. For Free! in Your Style! Challenge!


**Di balik Selubung Asap**

**Free! Eternal Summer © Kouji Ouji**

**Parody/Romance**

**Rate T+**

**AU, OOC, Krispi, Iwatobi members as cameo (?), bisa terhitung penistaan karakter ganteng**

**[For Free! in your Style! Challenge]**

.

.

.

Dari sebuah eksperimen, Sousuke membuat pengakuan.

Dia bukanlah seorang yang pandai di sekolah (apalagi Rin yang _top student_ berada jauh di atasnya), tetapi ia—senang melakukan hal konyol dalam skala bodoh sampai gila demi pemuasan yang dianggapnya sebagai hobi belaka.

Adalah _KauTabung_, sebuah situs yang memuat berbagai macam video unggahan dari berbagai pihak dan dapat di akses secara bebas oleh pengguna internet di segala sudut dunia. Singkatnya, tren mengunggah video-video menarik buatan pribadi di kalangan remaja pubertas pada masa itu sedang menjadi topik panas berkat keeksisan _KauTabung_ yang mendunia. Dan Sousuke tergoda, untuk mengikuti arus dengan maksud unjuk kebolehan, menyalurkan hobi, sekaligus—

Beralibi supaya ia dapat selalu melibatkan Rin tanpa perlu dicurigai.

Bukan informasi umum—jika Sousuke tak melihat sahabatnya sebagaimana sang sahabat melihatnya. Entah apa yang salah—Sousuke selalu bertanya dalam hati, mungkin efek terlalu lama bersama-sama, atau efek Rin yang selalu punya kebiasaan untuk memanjangkan rambut sehingga wajah kecilnya nampak rupawan plus-plus, atau mungkin efek _skinship_ mereka yang hampir mendekati level 'tak wajar' dan kini menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit Sousuke ditolak. Yang jelas, ada berbagai kemungkinan yang membuat Sousuke sadar, bahwa referensi seksualnya lebih condong mengarah terhadap Rin ketimbang gadis-gadis belia di sekolah dengan rok mini dan dempul rata dari wajah sampai kaki.

Saking terbiusnya oleh pesona Rin, seolah cairan pelindung mata Sousuke dapat melakukan pembiasan dengan sinar imajiner dari tatapan menggoda sang _partner_—yang membuat Sousuke serasa dapat merekayasa pembuatan pelangi tanpa adanya fenomena hujan.

Sungguh magis.

Cinta membuatnya gila. Gila dengan Rin yang dikejarnya (diam-diam) dengan pendekatan-pendekatan yang tak biasa.

Kalau normalnya pria dalam fase jatuh cinta akan melakukan salah satu diantara dua yang kontras—memandang diam-diam dari kejauhan atau memaksa diri untuk terlibat percakapan dengan maksud menggoda, Sousuke akan memilih _option_ kedua—dalam mode yang sedikit dimodifikasi, tentu saja.

Terimakasih kepada guru sainsnya di zaman SD—yang selalu menunjukkan banyak video menarik tentang alam semesta, dan melakukan kegiatan eksperimen kecil-kecilan-coretcaberawitcoret-namun-menyenangkan, sehingga Sousuke yang sekarang bisa tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki tampan dengan pengetahuan sains setara _bukucacing_ pemilik ratusan kartu perpustakaan dengan kumpulan cap yang memenuhi kolom peminjaman.

Oke, mungkin tidak sespektakuler itu—mengingat Sousuke tipe yang mudah gagal fokus di kelas—tapi setidaknya, ia punya ilmu penting-tak penting tentang sains yang bisa dipamerkannya secara narsis kepada Rin yang notabene-nya jawara kelas.

Sekarang, apa hubungannya minat-bakat Sousuke terhadap sains, dengan tren menggugah video pribadi ke _KauTabung_ yang sejak awal disebut-sebut?

Singkat kata, dia terinspirasi dari seseorang pengguna situs _KauTabung_ yang sering menggugah video-video tentang dirinya dan beberapa kawan seklubnya—entah itu klub, organisasi, perkumpulan (kebo), atau grup iseng—di bawah nama akun 'Iwatobi Rangers' dengan ciri khas _icon_ ayam alay berbikini biru.

Video itu bukanlah video-video yang inspiratif (Jadi Sousuke terinspirasi oleh kelompok tersebut atas dasar ketidakinspiratifan perilaku mereka—oke ralat, itu inspiratif), dan bahkan jujur saja, jika ada sepuluh _thumb down_ yang tertera pada video-video mereka, Sousuke bisa jamin bahwa 7 diantaranya berasal dari dirinya. Tapi hei, sekali lagi semua ini hanyalah masalah selera—toh, diam-diam Sousuke cukup sirik dengan Iwatobi Rangers yang sesungguhnya mencetak banyak _like_ dan _subscribers_ dibanding dengan akun-akun informatif yang menjadi panutannya (waktu itu, Sousuke masihlah sebatas konsumen polos dengan idealisme setinggi bintang).

Padahal video yang mereka buat hanyalah sekedar _stand up_ standar, atau liputan tentang kegiatan sehari-hari yang kebanyakan orang bilang 'imbisil'—seperti memakai baju renang tanpa melepas pakaian luar, mengubah fungsi kegunaan celana dalam sebagai beha untuk nge-_gym_, sampai kegiatan tak lazim layaknya mencari tahu rasa upil tapir, bagaimana caranya memancing kuda nil agar bergerak supaya bisa menghasilkan keringat atau meniru mimik wajah tetangga depan yang sering koyo-an di teras sambil menyiram bunga yang intinya, video-video aneh dan tidak menjunjung segi moral serta akademis—dan cukup standar, lucunya.

(oke, ralat. Sebenarnya sangat lucu karena Sousuke yang _denial_, 3 hari 3 malam terserang kram perut dadakan akibat menahan pingkal karena tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya menikmati video berdurasi seperempat jam dengan juntrungan yang tak jelas).

Tapi terimakasih lah, atas ibu-bapak dari anak-anak Iwatobi Rangers yang sudah melahirkan mahluk kelebihan hormon seperti mereka, Sousuke kini mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan yang lebih terang daripada cahaya bintang—

Jika sekelompok remaja seumurnya dengan modal tebal muka saja bisa membuat video yang mengundang mata, kenapa dia tidak—tidak menggunakan kesempatan mengunggah video tersebut sebagai ajang pendekatan kepada Rin?

Dengan logika seenak dengkul monyet dan celana kedodoran bergambar bendera Murika, Sousuke sang biji cabe pun tersenyum pede.

Akun Hiu Putih yang dibuatnya semenjak gigi masih gingsul-gingsul, kini berubah fungsi (dikit) dari _subscriber_ gila menjadi produsen aktif—yang bertahan memproduksi video-video pribadi dari tiga tahun yang lalu, sampai detik ini.

Dan ya—tentu saja, video-video miliknya tak sama dengan kelompok pelawak dari akun Iwatobi Rangers yang kesohor. Miliknya berupa catatan eksperimental dengan bahan-bahan sekitar yang dapat ditemui dengan mudah oleh ibu-ibu gemar di pasar.

.

.

.

**U.U**

.

.

.

Rin Matsuoka 17 tahun, sudah menjabat sebagai kaki-tangan Sousuke semenjak tiga tahun silam. Dia tak pernah menolak tawaran menjadi pekerja lepas temannya dengan gaji sesendok es krim atau karcis menginap-gratis-makan-dan-camilan plus tidur di ranjang sang pemilik rumah selama satu malam. Lagipula secara personal, sebenarnya Rin cukup bersenang-senang dengan kenakalan dan kegiatan Sousuke yang sering kali (malah setiap kali) melibatkannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga (tidak konsekutif) semenjak pembuatan video kompilasi eksperimen dengan telur dilakukan. Syuting berlokasi di rumah Sousuke—hari sabtu, jam empat sore. Jika kemarin Sousuke memasukkan telur mentah ke dalam alkohol dengan dua jenis konsentrasi—100 persen dan 70 persen, serta memisahkan putih dan kuning telur dengan sebuah botol, kali ini ia akan membuat Rin melakukan _shoot_ video tentang tata cara mengupas telur rebus yang efektif dan efisien.

Terdengar sepele, memang. Sejak awal kegiatan eksperimental Sousuke bukanlah sesuatu yang mewah. Hanya percobaan iseng, kecil-kecilan—yang pelakunya sendiri mengaku (diam-diam) kalau ia tidak peduli dengan kesederhanaan presentasi videonya. Selalu bersama Rin adalah tujuan utamanya.

Sousuke bilang ia pernah _chatting_ dengan orang Rusia via _Elgemo, _dan mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada cara lain yang lebih praktis dalam mengupas kulit telur rebus tanpa mengaplikasikan metode jadul. Ia mengetuk kedua ujung telur dan membuat lubang dalam ukuran yang berbeda. Dimana saat itu ia meletakkan ujung dengan lubang kecil di depan mulutnya dan lubang besar menghadap arah lawan.

Waktu itu kamera sudah siap, Sousuke dengan wajah yang sudah di _setting_ sedemikian rupa—bersiap untuk atraksi meniup telur.

Belum ada dua detik berselang, gumpalan telur rebus yang kenyal dan mulus, terpental keluar melewati lubang yang lebih besar—memukul lensa video kamera yang berada di tangan Rin, lalu menggelinding di antara rumput.

Lelaki yang berambut marun pun sempat terkejut dan berseru, tapi kemudian tertawa dengan bagaimana cara telur yang Sousuke tiup terpental membentuk parabola.

"Tadi itu keren! Coba lakukan lagi."

"Aku hanya merebus satu telur, Rin—"

"Kalau begitu kita masak lagi yang banyak."

"Dan makan yang banyak."

Sousuke memungut satu yang tergeletak di rumput, menggosoknya pada baju sebelum ia telan bulat-bulat.

Suara kunyahannya berisik. Rin yang memerhatikannya pun nyengir refleks, sebelum akhirnya mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang—untuk merebus telur kedua dan ketiga.

"Omong-omong yang tadi itu sudah kau rekam, _kan_?"

"Sudah kok."

"Habis ini kameranya diletakkan di antara dahan pohon saja. Kau gunakan sarung tangan baseball untuk menangkap telur yang akan kutiup selanjutnya."

"Bhahahah—!"

"Kenapa tertawa..."

"Jadi, kita akan main lempar-tangkap dengan telur—di usia setua ini?"

"Shh! Tak apalah terlihat bodoh sekali-kali."

"Maksudmu terlihat bodoh maksimal sekali-kali? Yang biasanya kita lakukan _kan_ mengenai garis kebodohan."

"Heh. Sains itu menyenangkan. Bersenang-senang dengan sains bukanlah kebodohan."

.

.

.

**U.U**

.

.

.

Siklus terus berulang seiring dengan pergantian hari. Setiap kali jadwal bimbel Rin usai, atau PR Sousuke telah dibereskan, mereka akan berkumpul seperti biasa, di halaman belakang rumah pada waktu sore, dan melakukan percobaan. Kali ini mereka akan bermain sabun (tidak secara kiasan), menggunakan kegiatan mencuci sepatu sebagai bagian dari eksperimen.

Kebetulan, nyonya Yamazaki sudah bersungut kesal melihat sepatu-sepatu kumal milik anaknya belum juga dibersihkan. Jadilah pada hari itu, Rin membawa sepatunya saat mampir ke rumah—sekalian ikut mencuci sepatu sekolahnya yang tidak sekotor milik Sousuke.

Dua jam habis hanya untuk mencuci dan mengeringkan sepatu dengan bantuan ekstra pengering rambut. Setelah itu, Sousuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar dengan tumpukan wax yang menggunung di pelukannya.

Wax kuning pudar berjatuhan di rumput—di depan wajah Rin—saat Sousuke melepas cengkeramannya.

"Kau menghabiskan uang berapa untuk beli semua itu?"

"Itu semua punya ayahku—"

"Ha?"

"Dia hobi berselancar. Jadi kita bisa pakai wax miliknya untuk percobaan."

"Kau sudah minta izin untuk 'meminjam'nya?"

Sousuke menggeleng.

"Percayalah—Burung di langit pun tahu wax ini lebih berguna untuk pembuatan video kita daripada dioleskan ke papan pak Tua yang cara berselancarnya mirip Pinguin Madagaskar."

Rin mendengus geli. Memungut wax yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya dan mulai menggosokkan benda tersebut kepada sebelah sepatu sekolahnya yang telah bersih. Sousuke meniru kegiatan Rin. Sebelah sepatu-sepatu yang lainnya dibiarkan teronggok di dekat ember isi sabun. Berjajar dengan homo karena dua sepatu dengan dua model yang berbeda itu sama-sama merupakan sepatu bagian kanan.

Kamera yang bertengger di antara cabang, berputar nyala. Dalam sudut pengambilan gambar ala foto alay.

Ludah diteguk semenjak Sousuke salah fokus. Di tengah semilir angin, ia berani sumpah—belum pernah sekalipun mengira bahwa akan ada hari dimana seseorang bisa terlihat seduktif saat menggosok sepatu dengan batangan wax di halaman belakang sambil duduk di atas jongkokkan.

"Er, Sousuke? Ada apa?"

"Eh oh—tidak."

Salting karena acara melamunnya tertangkap iris darah Rin, buru-buru Sousuke menunduk dan meneruskan kegiatannya dengan tenaga menggosok yang diperbesar. Rin hanya mengangkat alis. Kembali menggosok sepatunya, sama seperti Sousuke dengan wajah cuek. Permukaan hitam sepatu yang tergosok perlahan menjadi pudar keputihan. Sousuke lalu membersihkan sepatu yang berlumuran wax tersebut dengan pengering rambut yang mengembalikan warnanya seperti semula.

"Sudah dibersihkan?"

"Sudah."

"Sepatu yang satunya lagi dan air seember sudah?"

"Sudah kujajarkan semua nih. Kamera?"

Rin mengacungkan jempol.

Pembuatan video tentang kegunaan wax yang dapat mengurangi penyerapan air ke dalam kain sepatu pun berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

**U.U**

.

.

.

Hari itu sepulang sekolah, Sousuke berbisik manja kepada Rin yang sibuk menyeruput jus tomat di balkon rumah.

"Kapan rumahmu bisa kosong?"

Jus menjalar masuk paksa melewati saluran kecil menuju tenggorokkan. Rin terbatuk refleks.

"Hei! aku tersinggung dengan responmu yang begitu!"

"Habis—caramu bertanya itu aneh sekali..."

Sousuke mengurut jidat. Sekelebat benaknya pun mencelos karena intonasi berbisiknya (yang ia pikir sudah cukup _husky_ dan menggoda) dianggap aneh oleh Rin yang terbiasa mendengar teriakan cempreng Sousuke sejak batita.

"Aku membicarakan eksperimen selanjutnya, tahu."

Rin memanyunkan bibirnya, merasa bermasalah karena tidak ingin tempat tinggalnya dijadikan sarana berkotor ria.

"Aku menolak—"

"Oh ayolah!" tiba-tiba saja Sousuke mencengkeram keras bahu Rin. Yang punya bahu melolong tak dipedulikan, "Kali ini hanya dapat dilakukan di rumahmu saja. Rumahku tidak akan pernah bisa kosong karena ibuku selalu ada di rumah ugh—!"

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?" Rin meniup-niup kepalan tangannya yang baru saja dipakai untuk memukul perut Sousuke. Cuek tidak memerhatikan wajah nestapa sejenak milik lelaki bongsor yang sibuk mengelus bagian nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin bermain es—"

"Ha? Lalu korelasinya dengan rumah kosong?"

"Aku ingin memenuhi seluruh sudut di dapurmu dengan uap dari es kering. Tidak mungkin pertunjukkannya ditonton secara _live _oleh orang yang tidak berkepentingan karena mereka—orangtuaku, pasti akan histeris kalau dapurnya dipakai macam-macam."

Rin terdiam sejenak.

"Kalau tidak mengotori sih, tak masalah—"

"—Tapi serius hanya bermain es, _kan_?"

"Iya, hanya es. Tapi dalam ukuran yang masif dan jumlah yang banyak." Sousuke membuat peragaan dengan kedua lengan yang direntangkan lebar-lebar, "Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mencoba tenggelam di antara kubangan uap. Sekali seumur hidup kita harus membuat video ini."

"Ooh. Aku rasa aku bisa membayangkannya," Rin menggosok dagu sambil melipat tangan, "Sepertinya seru. Boleh juga. Seminggu ini orangtuaku sedang bertugas diluar kota, kalau mau dimulai dari besok pun juga bisa."

"Bagus!"

Sousuke mengamit leher Rin dan mendekapnya erat-erat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Besok sore aku akan datang dengan sekeranjang es kering, jangan lupa persiapkan videonya."

Rin cengengesan di bawah ketiak jantan Sousuke.

"Kau kenapa tertawa begitu?" alis si rambut hitam pun menukik sebelah.

"Tidak itu—kau terlihat senang sekali."

"?"

"Remaja pada umumnya tidak berkeliaran di dalam rumah—terlebih dapur dan bermain es seperti bocah dengan girangnya."

Sousuke melepas kepitan lengannya terhadap Rin dan mundur beberapa langkah dalam ekspresi terkejut. Sadar diperhatikan dengan tatapan bingung—ya, bingung. Tentu saja Rin bingung dengan reaksi temannya yang diluar prediksi—Sousuke mengalihkan pandangan sambil menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal. Gesturnya klasik.

"Yah—kau bisa bilang, aku kekanakkan."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu lho," buru-buru Rin mengklarifikasi perkataannya yang dirasa telah menyinggung Sousuke, "Aku sendiri tak masalah melakukan hal aneh sekalipun selama ada orang sepertimu sebagai _partner_-nya—"

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi terkejut Sousuke berganti latar menjadi bunga-bunga imajiner.

"Wah, bersambut."

"Ha?"

Bunganya kemudian runtuh.

"EH! Bukan. Itu—maksudku, besok kau mau menemaniku beli es keringnya?"

Manuver pengalihan yang sempurna. Rin menoyor Sousuke tiba-tiba. Tertawa.

"Malas ah. Aku tunggu di rumah saja."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Selamat menggotong-gotong es, Sousuke."

.

.

.

**U.U**

.

.

.

Alis marun Rin naik-turun mendapati tamu dengan setelan necis berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menggotong keranjang besar berisi kumpulan bongkah es.

"Err… kau mau kencan atau main es, sebenarnya?"

"Dua-duanya sih—"

"—EH, maksudnya pakaian rapi menjadi salah satu aspek yang mendukung kesempurnaan pembuatan video. Begitu."

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Sousuke asal masuk, meninggalkan Rin di belakangnya yang sedang menutup pintu sambil memutar mata.

"Ya terserahlah."

_BLAM._

Ruangan nampak lengang. Tentu saja—lengang karena tidak ada siapapun di dalam rumah selain mereka berdua. Langit di luar juga mulai menjingga, menembus medium kaca jendela, menciptakan bayangan gelap di sudut-sudut dalam ruangan. Rin memandu Sousuke menuju dapur tanpa kata-kata. Kemudian menunjuk bak cuci piring yang sudah Sousuke pertanyakan keberadaannya via telepon—sebelum ia tiba di rumah Rin.

"Gawat, tidak muat. Tempatnya tidak sebesar keranjang yang kau bawa nih."

"Kalau begitu kita harus cari wadah semacam ember metalik berjaring atau peniris kentang goreng dari minyak panas—yang dapat menampung es-es ini dan ukurannya tidak lebih dari bak cuci piringmu."

"Tidak ada ember seperti itu…" Rin memutar leher dan mencari sesuatu. Matanya terfokus pada rak di atas kepala yang kemudian tanpa tendeng alih mencopotnya karena bisa dibongkar-pasang, "Bagaimana kalau diletakkan disini saja?"

Rak sewarna susu membentuk kubus terbuka dengan ukuran yang tak lebih dari panjang bak cuci. Sousuke mendengus senang.

"Sempurna."

Buru-buru ia menidurkan keranjang raksasanya agar es-es kering berguling keluar menuju wadah rak. Rin sudah berganti posisi menyalakan kamera, memberi aba-aba pada Sousuke agar segera berbicara menghadapnya—lelaki beriris danau itu nyengir. Mengacungkan jempol sebelum menceburkan rak piring berisi es kering ke dalam bak cuci yang digenangi oleh air bervolume setengah dari tinggi bak.

Suara mirip 'arang terbakar yang dipadamkan dengan air' terdengar.

"Woahh!"

Suara berisik akibat peleburan es terhadap air.

Disusul oleh asap putih tebal yang menyebar ke segala arah dalam hitungan seperdetik. Begitu cepat—sampai tidak ada waktu untuk berpaling sekalipun. Sousuke menatap Rin yang ekspresinya mendadak antusias ketika asap berukuran jumbo dan berwujud seperti awan tersebut, melakukan penggandaan ukuran lalu merayap keluar dari bak cuci, turun ke lantai seperti akar-akar pohon yang merambat. Bagaimanapun juga, kesederhanaan reaksi kimia yang terjadi di depan mata tak bisa membuat kedua orang remaja ini tak cengengesan.

"Keren ya."

"Ya."

Asap telah menyelimuti seluruh permukaan lantai dalam ketinggian lima senti. Udara dingin sekejap menyergap indera peraba. Rin mau tak mau tergoda untuk maju, masuk berpartisipasi ke dalam wilayah yang terekam kamera dan menyentuh pinggiran bak cuci piring yang telah tenggelam oleh asap putih.

"Hei, coba rasakan. Asapnya dingin." Jemari Rin menari, meraba setiap sudut dan bahkan, sampai dengan sengaja ia membungkuk di depan pinggiran bak cuci lalu mangap—sekedar ingin merasakan asap-asap dingin itu memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Sousuke mau tak mau ikut meniru di samping Rin. Mencicipi 'asap' buatan mereka dan tertawa. Saling pukul bahu, saling melempar, meniup-niup agar asap itu berhamburan.

"Tentu saja dingin—ya."

"Hahaha!"

"Oh ya!"

Seketika saja Rin seperti kedapatan ide. Punggungnya yang bungkuk, kini menegak tegap. Kemudian mendorong bahu Sousuke yang berada di sampingnya, agar sedikit mundur. Sengaja memintanya untuk memberikan ruang lebih yang entah-untuk-apa.

"Kau mau apa Rin?"

"Lihat saja."

Ia memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam, sebelum akhirnya merunduk dan terduduk di lantai, lalu berbaring di sekitar bak cuci tanpa diminta. Sousuke yang mulai sadar pun memekik.

"Curang! Aku juga ingin coba!"

Di balik asap-asap yang menyelubunginya, Rin tertawa. Tubuhnya tertimbun total—bahkan hampir tak terlihat ada orang di bawah sana kalau saja celana yang Rin pakai warnanya tak mencolok.

"Rin—kau serius tak terlihat samasekali, sekarang."

Diam-diam kaki Sousuke menyenggol paha orang yang berbaring di bawahnya—sambil cengengesan, yang dibalas dengan dorongan dari tangan Rin yang memukul kakinya.

"Oh Sousuke diamlah!"

Satu lengan kanannya kemudian terangkat, membentuk simbol metal—dan Sousuke serasa melihat tangan buntung yang melayang diantara awan.

"Oke cukup, waktumu habis sekarang. Gantian, Rin!"

"Sebentar, sebentar. Aku tidak tahu rasanya menyenangkan sekali disini."

"Aaaahh."

Sousuke merajuk, mengundang tawa Rin yang semakin menjadi namun terdengar lembut. Begitu lembut hingga di telinga Sousuke nadanya terasa seperti menggoda, menggelitik sistem syarafnya yang mulai putus perlahan-lahan.

Seketika saja dapur yang menyenangkan dan berisik berubah total menjadi sebuah ruangan berasap yang sunyi di tengah gelapnya langit. Sousuke tahu matahari sudah terbenam, tapi Rin yang berbaring di bawah lantai, tidak.

"Oi Sousuke?"

Sumber suara beresonansi diantara lapisan asap yang menyelubungi lantai. Namun suara itu tak mendapat sahutan dari orang yang namanya dipanggil. Awalnya Rin pikir Sousuke telah pergi meninggalkannya yang telah berlaku konyol sendirian tapi tidak—Rin masih bisa merasakan pinggiran telapak kaki Sousuke yang mengenai betis kakinya.

"Sousuke—kau sedang apa sih?"

Dengan sengaja Rin menggoyang-goyangkan betisnya untuk menyenggol telapak kaki Sousuke agar si empunya kaki menyadari. Dan sungguh, usahanya berbuah hasil. Sousuke bergerak menghampiri tanpa sahutan—Rin bisa merasakan derap langkah itu dengan telinganya.

"Sousuke?"

Telapak kaki Sousuke kemudian mengubah posisi—dari yang menyamping kini mundur tergantikan oleh dengkul keras yang menjepit diantara paha kanan Rin.

"Sou—!"

Belum sempat Rin tersentak begitu menyadari adanya dengkul Sousuke yang lain yang mengenai paha bagian dalamnya, kejutan lain datang dimana tahu-tahu tanpa arah dan instruksi—diantara asap putih tebal yang menghalangi pemandangan—bibir tipisnya terjamah oleh sesuatu yang dingin dan basah. Dan Rin berani sumpah bahwa ia tahu jelas hal apa yang telah merengut ciuman pertamanya.

Rin yang dangkal, tak sempat berpikir untuk berontak karena otaknya terlalu konslet alias terlalu kaget sampai ia lupa sejenak alasan bagaimana ia bisa berbaring di lantai saat itu dan kenapa ia diam saja. Jeda bibir yang menyentuhnya juga lama—sampai asap-asap yang mengitari mereka perlahan menipis, dan tambah tipis ketika Rin mengibaskan tangannya di antara wajah.

Penghalang mata yang telah sirna—membuat Rin menangkap basah ekspresi terkejut Sousuke yang seolah baru saja dikendalikan bagai robot. Tubuhnya yang menjulang memayungi Rin, menutup satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan dengan kepala hitamnya sehingga menciptakan suasana temaram dalam visualisasi.

"Aku—itu, aku … maksudku—"

Suaranya kecil dan tergagap luarbiasa.

"Maaf. Itu refleks. T-tidak sengaja…"

Rin masih bengong.

"Ti—oke. Aku bohong. Sebenarnya sengaja."

"…"

"Aku tahu, aku—aku—"

"…"

"Maaf Rin. Maaf."

"…Sousuke—"

"J-jangan marah, Rin. Maaf!"

"Yang tadi itu—apa?"

Pernyataannya dipotong tiba-tiba dengan Rin yang kini sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk. Sousuke melompat dan pindah berjongkok di samping Rin, mengalihkan wajah, mengusap dahi yang berkeringat.

"Eksperimen—"

"—M-mungkin?"

"Ha?"

"Maaf!" Sousuke menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba tergerak untuk melakukannya—"

"Kau aneh."

"…Memang."

Rin menghela napas. Memijat kening. Menggaruk hidung.

"Kau merasa jijik?"

Sousuke bertanya was-was. Ditatapnya wajah tersentak Rin dengan ekspresi cemas. Cemas karena ia tidak ingin dibenci tiba-tiba oleh satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak ingin dimusuhi olehnya.

"Tentu saja jijik—ya. Maaf sudah bertanya bodoh."

"Tidak juga."

"Huh?"

Buru-buru Sousuke mendongak. Rin yang saat itu, tengah mengusap bibir dengan jempolnya, menatap lantai dengan sorot menerawang.

"Anehnya tidak menjijikan."

"Aku hanya—kaget saja. Aku juga tidak marah padamu."

"Cuman kaget."

Rin mengulangnya. Seperti menekankan kekagetannya yang menjadi poin terpenting di hari ini.

"Ah…"

Sousuke tersenyum. Merasa lega.

Berniat untuk menggapai pipi kenyal Rin dengan telapak tangannya, namun berganti target menjadi pucuk kepala marun Rin yang masih diselubungi asap-asap sisa. Sousuke mengusapnya lembut, menatap iris kemerahan Rin dengan penuh sirat.

"Sou—suke?"

Rin menangkap tangan itu, menyingkirkannya dari kepala, membalas polos tatapan hijau yang menerobosnya dengan perasaan tertentu.

"Lima tahun Rin."

"Huh?"

"Kurasa—lima tahun aku tidak memandangmu sebagai teman."

"Apa maksud—"

Rin berhenti bertanya saat jemari-jemari panjang Sousuke menelusupkan anak rambut marun Rin yang menghalangi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. Gerakan itu sederhana, sebenarnya. Namun permukaan kulit jari Sousuke yang menggelitik sensor Rin membuatnya berbeda.

Iris darah membesar.

Berhenti membalas tatapan teduh Sousuke dan menunduk dalam diam.

Senja hari itu sudah tiada, tergantikan oleh bulan yang kini menggantung terang di langit. Sousuke dan Rin menghabiskan sisa waktu mereka dengan berjongkok hadap-hadapan, tanpa memandang satu sama lain.

Tidak ada lolongan anjing, pun dengan asap putih yang telah menghilang, sempurna.

Yang ada hanyalah semu pipi yang menyerupai senja sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Extra Scene:**

Nagisa sudah memutar video itu sepuluh kali—menatap antusias dengan bagaimana bongkahan es kering mengepulkan asap masif seperti air bah yang hendak menenggelamkan suatu kota.

"Kau lihat apa sih?"

Rei si kacamata, mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Nagisa yang kini menatapnya, dengan cengiran lima jari.

"Lain kali kita juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Telunjuk Nagisa yang melayang ke arah layar komputer membuat ekspresi Rei berganti jadi masalah.

"Oh, tidak. Kau tidak serius—kan?"

.

.

.

"Ck! Di _subscribe_ Iwatobi Rangers—pasti mereka iri dan berniat untuk men-_stalking_ hasil karya-karya kita selanjutnya!"

"Kita?" Rin yang berguling di ranjang pun membalas malas, "Aku cuman juru kamera, kau bintangnya."

"Dalam kata lain—video kita."

Sousuke menekankan. Rin beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Sousuke yang sedang melihat video unggahan mereka dengan dahi berlipat-lipat.

"…pakai acara komentar segala."

"Siapa?"

"Nih! Iwatobi Rangers—"

.

.

'_Video ini membuatku 'gwaaaa' dan 'gyaaa' dan asapnya terlihat keren dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat kau dan temanmu melakukan aksi gila disini 05:36. Terimakasih atas inspirasinya! Izin subscribe!'_

.

.

Rin tergelitik membacanya.

"Dia kenapa sih? Komentarnya susah sekali dicerna—"

Malas-malasan Sousuke mendengus dan meng-_klik_ paparan waktu 05:36 yang tertera pada komentar si pemilik akun Iwatobi. _Buffer_ tak bisa dielakkan.

"Perasaan video ini cukup normal dibanding video-video anehmu sebelumnya. Kenapa dibilang aksi gila y—"

Rin berhenti ngoceh saat _buffer_ kelar dan video terputar. Ia menatap layar dengan mata tak berkedip—mencengkeram sandaran kursi yang ditempati Sousuke dengan erat, sampai kuku-kukunya menancap.

"Sou…suke…"

Yang namanya dipanggil sudah meneteskan keringat dingin—mencengkeram kepala dan menjerit total.

"Astaga! Lupa kuedit!"

"BODOH KAU! IDIOT!"

"MAU TARUH DIMANA MUKAKU SEKARANG!"

Adegan ciuman fenomenal mereka—terpampang di antara selubung asap yang bagaikan sensor.

"CEPAT HAPUS BODOH!"

"AH SAYANG YANG LIKE ADA DUA PULUH RIBU—SUDAHLAH TOH MEMANG BENAR KITA JADIAN KAN?"

"HAH?! KAU MAU DIKEBIRI MASSA DAN FANSMU KARENA KETAHUAN BELOK?"

"PEDULI SETAN! YANG PENTING, AKU CINTA KAMU!"

"JADI ORANG PUNYA MALU SEDIKIT LAH! IDIOT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan keesokkan harinya, _subscribers_ akun Hiu Putih mengalami penurunan jumlah sekaligus pertambahan disaat yang sama.

**Fin**

**A/N** : terinspirasi dari video-video milik 'Russian Hacker Experiment'. Orang ini membuat kehidupan gue jadi lebih praktis dan indah (?).

Aslinya gue bukan anak yutubers sih, jadi maaf kalau ada 'something off' di fiksi ini. Seketika gue lupa caranya menulis fic romance O)-(

KauTabung dan Elgemo adalah parodi dari Youtube dan Omegle /GaKreatif.

Percobaan telur dimasukin ke alkohol itu percobaan masak telur tanpa api (?)

Percobaan memisahkan putih dan kuning telur dengan botol itu maksudnya kuning telur disedot sama botol yang dipencet, kemudian dipindahin ke wadah yang berbeda dari putih telurnya

Percobaan ngupas telur itu ajaib banget! /Heboh. Gue ngga tau ada cara ngupas yang efisien kayak gitu /norak.

Wax yang anti-air sebenernya hal umum sih ya—semacam ngebatik pake malam (wax).

P.S (Prabowo Subianto—engga, becanda bung) : Semoga ngga ada orang Amerika yang baca fic ini /yakali. Sebenernya 'Murika' itu julukan untuk Amerika yang cukup kasar—semacam ngatain orang kulit hitam dengan sebutan negro U.U


End file.
